


Buzz Buzz Fruit Model Queen Bee

by PaperFox19



Series: Straw Hat Zoan [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Harems, Hyperinflation, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 02:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy eats a mythical zoan bug type devil fruit giving him unique abilities and transformations. His hybrid forms gives him the ability to fly and gives him for arms. His beast form turns him into a giant bee capable of conjuring a swarm. He can create a venom that can mind control those stung or bitten by him. He has a love of honey and men! Mind Control Luffy/Harem





	Buzz Buzz Fruit Model Queen Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Buzz Buzz Fruit Model: Queen Bee

Luffy eats a mythical zoan bug type devil fruit giving him unique abilities and transformations. His hybrid forms gives him the ability to fly and gives him for arms. His beast form turns him into a giant bee capable of conjuring a swarm. He can create a venom that can mind control those stung or bitten by him. He has a love of honey and men! Mind Control Luffy/Harem

Chapter 1

Among the devil fruits, there were the Logia: that gave the body the power of the element, not only able to use the element but become the element, making normal physical attacks useless; the Paramecia: that gave the user strange powers, the limits of the paramecia often depended on the user; and Zoans: that granted the user the powers of a beast, they usually granted them two other forms, a beast form, and a hybrid form. The zoans were divided into subsets, like Predator Zoans, Ancient Zoans, and even the rare Mythical Zoans; these ones were unique zoans that not only had the three forms, but also a unique power attributed to paramecia.

Monkey D. Luffy had eaten one of these fruits. Shanks and his crew had pilfered it from an enemy pirate ship and had brought back to the little village they were using as a base. It was also the home of a young boy named Luffy. He loved the pirates and even stabbed his cheek to show his courage in hopes they would accept him. It didn’t work since he was still too young, but they did throw a party to celebrate his bravery.

Due to a series of events including a bunch of bandits coming in insulting his pirate friends and Captain Shanks, the pirates laughing it off, Luffy getting mad, and Shanks trying to explain how some battles aren’t worth fighting and something little like that wasn’t worth getting mad over. Luffy got frustrated and ate the strange honeycomb looking fruit. It tasted bad but he was both hungry and frustrated so he finished it off pretty quick.

Luffy transformed unconsciously, causing quite the shock. “You dumb ass!” Shanks cried out. Luffy lost his ability to swim, but he gained the ability to fly, however, one extra weakness if his wings got wet he was too heavy to fly. In his beast form, he transformed into a large bee and large as in the size of a large dog. He was still young so his animal form would grow with him. What was truly interesting was his hybrid form, he sprouted black antennae from his head, four wings from his back, gained furry cuffs around his wrists and ankles, a stinger like tail, he gained an extra set of arms for a total of four, and his legs developed a black and yellow pattern that went up to his upper thighs. He ate the mythical zoan fruit buzz buzz no mi model, Queen Bee. So he had some interesting skills, he could draw out his wings in human form. It would take him some time to figure out his secondary power but it was gonna be worth it.

Shanks and the crew left on another adventure, leaving Luffy alone with Makino. The bandits came back in causing trouble again, insulting Shanks and the crew, which angered Luffy. This didn’t go over well as Luffy tried to fight them but he was young and had little experience with his devil fruit.

He was going to be killed, had it not been for Shanks and his men returning. They showed what it meant to be pirates, and just how strong they were. So strong the bandit leader fled with Luffy trying to escape, he took to the sea, not knowing the dangers. A small sea king known as the Lord of the Coast attacked and killed him with one bite, he would have got Luffy to, had not Shanks offered up his arm to save him.

Luffy cried, Shanks smiled, and things carried on…

Shanks and his crew decided to leave. They didn’t take Luffy, and the boy swore he’d get stronger and build his own crew. He was gonna surpass them, surpass everyone, he was gonna achieve the highest level of freedom. He would become King of the pirates!

Those words touched Shanks, he took his precious straw hat and placed it on Luffy’s head. “Then...you can return this to me once you’ve become a great pirate.” The two parted with this promise, Shanks betting on the future, while Luffy dreamed of his future adventures.

-x-

The years passed, Luffy trained and was trained hard. He made new bonds, suffered pain, loss, and made new discoveries. For one, he liked guys, the bandits he was living with had quite the stock of porn. His brother Ace had to explain it to Luffy, and it seemed their stock of gay porn was the only thing that could stir the boy’s loins. He hoped to share this pleasure and lust with his crew.

He also got to explore his devil fruit powers over the years. It appeared that his paramecia power had mind-control capabilities. If he stung or bit someone with this special power he could control them. The effects only lasted for 24 hours, and it varied from person to person. If a person had a stronger will it was harder to control them fully.

Another thing he learned, his...ahem… “nectar” was sweeter than honey and more nutritious to boot. Just as his nectar was delicious Luffy couldn’t help but want to taste those that interested him.

Shortly after he became a pirate word had spread about his abilities. His bounty shot up to 30 million in just a few short weeks only to have it doubled in a month. He gained a ship and a crew, but because of his powers, most of the marines believed he gained his crew through mind control.

News Articles about his events spread across the East Blue and beyond. Marine Base reduced to a Den of Lust, the government had done their best to spin it in their favor. They claimed Luffy had corrupted the Captain Axe Hand Morgan and the men. The truth was Morgan was a bastard, who abused his power and used his status to stroke his own ego. No one had the strength to stop him until Luffy showed up.

He did mind control the marines there though, and things did get a little wild, but the men were so pent up under Morgan’s strict rules he just released the flood gates. The men were so wound up even after the effects of his power faded they continued to fuck like horny bunnies. The local townspeople got in on the action too, the marines had a lot to apologize for, and they apologized with their bodies.

The marines got to save face blaming the event on Luffy, but both the marines and the townspeople were grateful to Luffy. Morgan was a monster, and his son Helmeppo was a spoiled brat who treated the other marines as his own personal toys.

Luffy helped people, following his own code of honor and pirate way. He dispatched Buggy the Clown and his crew and freed a whole island from becoming his base. He stopped Captain Kuro, who faked his death, and was planning to slaughter a village and his own crew. He even fought against Don Krieg protecting the Sea Restaurant the Baratie. His latest act that earned him such a high bounty was that of taking down the Arlong Pirates and freeing several islands that had been under their rule.

Despite the good he did, the world only saw him as a notorious pirate and deviant. Even his own wanted poster picture was an erotic one. Luffy had been dancing at a party, wearing a see-through garb when the picture was taken. His crew was also known, a pirate hunter named Roronoa Zoro, a practitioner of the Three Sword Style. He had taken down several pirates because he needed money for food, he had been on the hunt for a powerful swordsman and pirate named Mihawk before Luffy crossed his path.

This fact brought two bounty hunters to Luffy’s ship, claiming he bewitched their big bro and they tried to kill him. Zoro set them straight, he’s with Luffy because he wanted to be with Luffy. Not just as his first mate, but also his first lover as well.

He was at that base that Luffy reportedly invaded, having made a deal with Helmeppo. He would be tied up for a month to protect a family from Helmeppo’s wrath, and if he survived he’d be let go. Helmeppo never planned to honor this promise, but he got his kicks punching and kicking Zoro when he couldn’t fight back. Each day Helmeppo would offer him the same deal, to become his pet and be free of this. Zoro always told him to fuck off, he fully intended to survive this challenge.

It had been 3 weeks in, and he honestly thought he was seeing things when Luffy came flying over the wall. He was still looking for his crew and didn’t even have a ship yet. Luffy had heard he was strong but wasn’t quite sure if he wanted Zoro to join him yet. Zoro didn’t want to be a pirate, his dream was becoming the world’s strongest swordsman, though he didn’t like being called a pirate hunter either.

Luffy was impressed with Zoro’s stamina and could see Zoro’s muscles. The man had been training for years. As he inspected him he caught a whiff of the man’s manly musk. “Mmm, I’m hungry!” was his only warning before his shirt was lifted, and his abs and pecs getting exposed.

“Oi!” Luffy didn’t hesitate to lick his abs, lapping his way up to his chest until he found one of his nipples. “Ahhh!” he moaned as Luffy’s tongue flicked his perky nipple. Luffy’s free hand played with the other one. A blush had spread across his cheeks. “What are you...ahhh!” a pinch and suck combo had Zoro moaning and his hips bucking.

“Your nipples are quite sensitive, do you play with them when you masturbate?” he asked so matter of factly. It caught Zoro off guard. “You’ve gotten quite excited here?” His hand dropped to cup Zoro’s hardened bulge.

“Oi!” Luffy palmed him so tenderly his body shook in want. Zoro was a man, and it wasn’t good for the body to be so pent up, so he indulged in some alone time now and then. Since being tied up his balls had swelled from lack of release, Luffy’s touches had his balls itching to release. “Ohhh!”

His pants were pulled down exposing his fundoshi covered cock. “That’s really sexy!” Zoro blushed at the compliment. His undergarment was undone and his cock was exposed. “Wow you have a really nice piece don’t you.” his words made Zoro’s heart flutter.

“Wai...” he was cut off as Luffy swallowed his dick down to the root, in one go. His eyes rolled up, and he drooled a little as Luffy’s hot wet mouth consumed him. It took only a few sucks before Zoro was cumming. His heavy nuts spilled his thick cream.

Luffy drank every drop, pulling back with a lustful sigh. “Delicious!” he licked his lips. “Such a strong flavor!” he looked up at Zoro. “May I have some more?”

Zoro gulped and nodded dumbly. Luffy went back to town on his dick, fondling his heavy nuts. His second orgasm came quickly being so sensitive. “Ahh Luffy!” he moaned, his body shaking as his balls were drained. Luffy kept sucking, milking Roronoa of a few more spurts.

“Mmm, you are quite tasty,” Zoro felt hot under the collar, this guy was making him feel things. He was able to tie Zoro’s fundoshi and fix him up. “I’ll be back.” He transformed and flew off.

Sooner than he thought as Helmeppo never intended to honor the deal, and planned to kill him because he was bored. Luffy punched him and came back to save Zoro, not only getting his swords back but saving him from a firing squad. The green-haired swordsman decided to join Luffy, deciding it was better to live and fight for his dream. He was determined that the world would know his name, even as a pirate.

After dealing with the marines and Morgan, Zoro was starving, Luffy offered his nectar to feed the hungry swordsman. ‘So big!’ he sucked his captain’s dick, amazed at the flavor. He’s never seen a guy so big, and his nectar was like pure ambrosia.

When Luffy came and fed his new crewmate, Zoro found his own release. He hated to admit it, but he got off a few times sucking his captain’s penis. It was so big, and his cum was so good. They sixty-nined, he got rimmed, fingered, he got to fuck a few marines, he was taken at the climax of his pleasure.

His ass wasn’t well used, but Luffy prepped him so well and took him when he was high on pleasure. He barely felt a sting when his virginity was claimed. He was stretched wide and deep, and he didn’t think it could get any better...then Luffy transformed into his hybrid form. His cock doubling in size and girth, breeding the swordsman’s sheath and shaping it for his big sword.

Luffy didn’t need to control his crewmates for them to be loyal to him. He was brave, strong, handsome, sexy, noble, kind, funny in his own way. He believed in your dreams and had big dreams of his own. He had a love of life and adventure that was infectious. Luffy would use his powers on his mates, but only for super sexy fun times. Being under his control was oddly erotic, a level of dominance that was wet dream-worthy.

Since Zoro was happy with Luffy, they had to apologize. If their big bro was happy being a pirate, then they’d be happy for him. Luffy had Zoro who was his swordsman and first mate, a female navigator named Nami, a sniper named Usopp, and a cook named Sanji. Sanji was his only other mate, and Luffy was looking for more crew members and more mates. They were pirates, Luffy was free to fuck and love whoever he wants. Sanji was a prime example as he flirted with lots of girls, but he loved Luffy. He and Zoro often argued and fought, but they were nakama.

Their ship the Merry Go was heading to Logue town, the place where the former king of the pirates was born and where he died…

To be continued


End file.
